Glitched Reset
|date = November 3, 2017 |website = Tumblr Discord Server |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = Comic Written Story |status = Ongoing |creator = Pero |spriter = krizzy |composer = Pero |writer = krizzy,Pero}} Glitched Reset is an Undertale AU that takes place after countless True Resets. The timeline is broken, and the ability to RESET is disabled. : Backstory Frisk's part: Frisk has always been completing the True Pacifist route. They liked bringing monsters to the surface, and bringing them back into the Underground, repeating this process, again and again, the timeline started glitching, and Frisk ended up in the void. Chara's part: Chara is Girl in this AU, and she have a older brother named Kon and a younger sister (Name is currently unknown). One day, Kon and Chara got into a fight. Kon defeated Chara, and she fled to the Mount Ebbot. She fell into the Underground and barely survived. Prince Asriel, who was visiting Old Home city with his parents Asgore and Toriel ,He was playing in the Ruins when he found Chara very hurt ,He took her to old royal house where they can rest Kon's part: A few days after Chara's disappearance, Kon went into the Underground, the last place where Chara could be. He realized Chara was killed and started attacking monsters. Kon escaped the Ruins through the Old Town and got into the Waterfall, where Kon fought Undyne. After defeating her, he used the elevator to the New Home, where he killed Asgore. After that, he returned to the CORE, where he was defeated by Mettaton. Kon fled to the Waterfall and never to be seen again. About five years later, Frisk came into the Underground, and the Glitched Reset begins. Character Changes Canon characters * Frisk is unchanged, but they are the third human to fall into the Underground. * Chara takes the role of Asriel. She is the first human to fall Underground. After many time spent in the underground they die by unknow sickness ,Half of her soul fell on the flowers ,But second was asorbed by Asriel . * Butter the Buttercup is a flower with a similar appearance as Flowey. They instantly attack Frisk, killing them only once, before leaving. * Toriel is still a caretaker of the Ruins, but she has Amnesia and forgets things. She is a lost soul/goner. * Papyrus is still ambitious and he was co-leader of the Royal Guards ,but after Undyne's death he was put back to Royal Knight (Rank below Royal Guards ), but he is exhausted for making puzzles. * Mettaton became a royal scientist after Alphys disappeared. He keeps his lab locked for unknown reasons, and he built a body for his cousin, Mad Dummy. *Mad dummy/Madaton is the cousin of Mettaton and Napstablook. They closed the MTT resort and took over the CORE. If you do the Pacifist/Neutral route, They are transforming into Madmew MEW. * Napstablook takes the role of Muffet. He sells Ghost food and makes music. *Muffet died after an accident in the CORE that leads to her death. But their trusted followers live all across the Underground. After that incident, her bake sale closed. * Undyne and Asgore were killed in a genocide route, started by the second human. * Alphys is hiding in the True Lab trying to bring Undyne back to life using fragments of her soul * Asriel is the King of Underground. Asgore gathered the first six souls during the war, but Asriel wants a more peaceful way to exit the Underground than using the Human souls. * Grillby has a restaurant in The Capital/New Home. * Gerson owns a Museum in Snowdin. Other characters * Mystery Man takes the role of a hermit, but you don't fight him. Instead, he helps you to fix the RESET button by finding its 10 pieces. You can meet him later in each area, but only on special occasions. * Sans is replaced with Sens(OC). Unlike Sans, he is more productive. He wears an eyepatch and Gaster Blaster themed armor. * A being called An Dog/An Box appears in part 10. It's a spinning dog that eventually turns into a box. In episode 11 it's revealed it's a part of the Canine Unit. * Undyne is replaced with Undskull(OC), a cruel fish monster with visible skeletal parts. She is related to Undyne, and wants to get revenge after her death. A part of her face was burned from rage and anger. * Chara is replaced with Kon(OC), who is their adopted sibling. He fell a few days after Chara and he is still alive during Frisk's playthrough. * After Kon's genocide route, Alphys collected Undyne's soul fragments and started experimenting on them * Temmies are now members of the Royal Guard. Their base is located in The Capital/New Home. The Temmie Guard team consists of Temmie, Temmie II, Temmeh, Egg, Lesser Bob, and Greater Bob. Areas Canon areas * Ruins are now more ruined, and there is no water. All enemies are weakened and angrier after Kon's Genocide route. The spider bake sale is closed, and Toriel's home is much more broken. * Snowdin isn't changed much. All enemies can make a "blue attack" * Waterfall is slightly dry, and all enemies are stronger. * Hotland isn't changed much, too. All enemies are now Dummy based. * New Home is expanded, see Added Areas. Added areas * Stalagmite wood is a forest located south of Snowdin. All enemies are wood/plant-based. (Area suggested by KungFuFroggit) * Tinted Tunnels are a chain of the light, rainbow, and crystal filled tunnels which go into a bunch of new areas, it's connected by a door in the Stalagmite Wood. All the enemies are crystal and light-based. * CORE's basement is a location filled with magma and a lot of sciency stuff. All enemies are Fire based and Robots. * Electrozone is a dark fortress filled with electric devices and Robots, but there are few living monsters. It's connected via a portal in the Cores Basement. All enemies are robot versions of original enemies. * The Capital/New Home is a big city near the CORE. Only new monsters that can be encountered are Temmie Guards. Miscellaneous * Toriel, Sens, Papyrus, Undskull, Mettaton, MadLegs/Madaton, and Asriel have special Genocide forms. * Mettaton is aware of Amalgamates, but since they are dangerous, he keeps the lab locked. * Kon's weapon was a Rusty Axe, and his armor was a Leather Jacket. Story Ruins Arc * Part 1- Glitched Reset(Short comic) * Part 2- Fallen Down(Comic) * Part 3- Teacher and a Student(Comic) * Part 4- Anticipation (Short Comic) * Part 5- Him (Comic) * Part 6- Minor Change (Written Story) Snowdin Arc * Part 7- Two skeletons (Written Story) * Part 8- Wandering trough snow (Written Story) * Part 9- Crossroad (Written Story) * Part 10- An-noying Box (Written Story) * Part 11- The tile maze pt. 1 (Written Story) * Part 12- The tile maze pt. 2 (Written Story) * Part 13- The last puzzle (Written Story) * Part 14- Museum (Written Story) * Part 15- Librarby (Written Story) * Part 16- VS Papyrus(Written Story) Waterfall/Tinted Tunnels Arc * Part 17- Undskull (Written Story) * Part 18- Dreadful Cavern (Written Story) * Part 19- The platform (Written Story) * Part 20- Tinted Tunnels (Written Story) * Part 21- Them (Written Story) * Part 22- Rune (Written Story) * Part 23- Assymetry (Written Story) * Part 24- Lost Human (Written Story) * Part 25- Aproaching the Fort (Written Story) * Part 26- Looking for an exit (Written Story) Gallery GRtrio.png|Created by Krizzy File:GRPapyrus.png|Created by Perob Trivia * Kon's full name is Kon Terminus Escur, as mentioned in part 24. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Semi-Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Comic Category:Written story